Transformers Orion an original story
by The Urban ButtMonkey
Summary: ok so i got bored and my mind starts working in messed up ways and this is what it produced. its an original story by me.  im making this up as i go along so some suggestions are accepted . im blowing everything up and having an all out war.
1. questions

wlcome to my transformers fan fic. i get bored just writing one story at a time so i decided to make a transformers fic. im using some of my own transformers. i got a couple of primes a good bit of decepticons and a few autobots i made names for. i also came up with human charactors. i really want this to be as original as possible but i am going to borrow from the three movies. near the end the situation will sorta mirror the third film. i may write this in two parts but for now im keeping it as one story. im going to use song and movie names to title my chapters just for something fun to do. now i may get a friend to write parts of this because i suck at writing. he may do a random sex scene or something like that but im not sure yet. so ill do a disclaimer and get started.

disclaimer: any song names, movie titles or refrences, quotes, and or lyrics are all property of their respective owners. i DO NOT own them because lets face it, im too lame to own something so awsome. ok so lets get started.

the president sat in front of thousands of people. he had been dreading this press conference for days. the press ask questions about the recent attacks on millitary bases and the sudden dissaperence of famed scientist and CIA opperative simon fuller. he quickly told them that he couldnt relese any information on either subject at the time and as soon as he knew anything he would pass it on to the general public. one journalist poped up and raised her hand. "yes you miss right there." the president said. "yes president jackson could you clear up for us the information about aliens being responsible the attacks and dissaperance?" the girl ask. "your katie osbourn arnt you?" president jackson ask. "um yes im u,,, flattered you know my name sir." katie said back. "well you are the youngest and best jounalist out there so its hard not to know you." jackson said. "but on the subject of aliens, we dont know what it could be. "so it could have just been the muslims?" katie ask looking a bit dissapointed. " it could have been a astroid hell it could have been santa clause for all we know but, whatever the hell it is it was big and had a great deal of power behind it." the president said. "sir," a gaurd leaned over and said. "secratary whitewater wants you on video chat now." "get rid of them quimby." president jackson said as he turned and headed for the video conference room. "its quincy sir." said a small shaky gaurd. "ok the president has urgent business to see to so we welcome you back for the next press conference and bid you all a good night." quincy said. the press stood and filed slowly out of the room without protest in hope that the president would be back with better information.

"what the fuck do you want whitewater i was trying to hold a god damn press conference." jackson said. "mr. president your senior anylist belive the this thing that hit our base here in iraq isnt from here, afganistan, korea, china, or japan." whitewater said. "then where the hell did the thing come form the moon?" the president said wile shaking his head. "ummm well mr. president that is where they are saying its from because the dust particals match that of the particals from the moon sir." whitewater said. "so these crazy sons of bitches want me to belive a pice of the mother fucking moon broke off and hit earth?" jackson ask. "no sir the pod type device isnt human, it just came from the moon to earth. whitewater said trying to make sence. "what the fuck have you people been smoking?" the president ask and walked away.

tony sat staring at a stone wall. he had stared at the wall every day for 15 years but it never changed. his mind was hard at work doing complex math, solving age old problems, and just wander about aimlessly. every since he came in contact with that alien robot he had been able to do many things he previously couldnt. president stamper had deemed him a threat to national security and locked him up in a maximum security prison. lately he had been hearing the gaurds passing by talking about aliens attacking an army base and abducting a famous scientist. this could be his ticket out of the prison. he was the only one who knew anything about the aliens. he knew the weakness and how to exploit it. suddenly the wheels in his head all started to syncronize. only one person still knew about him and as far as he knew... and he was the secratary of defence. soon he would get out. real soon.

3 days earlier. iraq base. 18:00

mike stood looking at the sun set. him of all people would get stationed in this hell hole. this particular iraq base rarely saw any combat. the last combat the base had seen was seven years before. the details had been deemed top secret. he walked over to raji to see what he was up to. raji was the technical genious of mikes squad. he was playing with a radio tuner. many times he had picked up american radio stations. tonight he had no such luck. something was blocking the signal. "its odd ya know." raji said. "i should have at least picked up the osama station by now but, theres nothing." "come to think of it radio communication was cut down to only 15 miles radius." mike said. "go find alex and see if he knows what the fuck is up." raji said and went back to trying to pick up a signal. if anything was up alex knew. he had friends in high places. " yo alex." mike said as he rounded the corner. "whats up my man ya need a cigar, a shot of jack, porno mag, anything like that?" alex ask as he grabed a trunk out from under his bed. "no, i just need to know whats up with the radio communications." mike said. "oh, well the fucking pentagon doesnt even know dawg." alex replyed as he lit a cuban cigar. "some shit about a forgein satalight was luanched and it cut communication world wide down a size." he said and took a puff off the cigar. "no one is claiming the damn thing so apparently russia said they would take care of it since its right off there coast." the ground began to shake and alarms every where began to go off. "code 13 all units mobilize." the loud speaker had just got out of alex's tent when a huge meteor slammed into the earth in the middle of the base. "what the fuck was that!" alex yelled. "where under attack pull back to the tanks!" raji yelled wile running by. mike and alex followed close behind. once they where hiddeen behind the tanks they looked at the large crater. something inside of it began to move. out of the fire of the crater a huge robotic lifeform rose. it let out a sream and opened fire on the rest of the base. "get in the fucking tank!" alex yelled. the three jumped into the tank and raji took the controls. alex fired the mini gun on top of the tank wile mike loaded the big gun. "fireing!" mike yelled. alex ducked inside and mike fired the shot. raji pulled forward and went for the open gate that led into the desert. alex went back on top and continued to fire the mini gun. another tank pulled out behind them. it fired a missle at the alien. it hit the alien but had little affect on it. a black hawk had managed to get off the ground and fired its dual mini guns at the robot. the helicopter was quickly swated down and more tanks opened fire on the robot. with one shot the rest of the base was destroyed. the alien sudenly changed form and shot off at a high rate of speed in the oppisite direction of the two escaped tanks.

present day. 7:00.

mike awoke to the smell of fire. alex had some how managed to find wood in a desert. "yo man your just in time for mini weinies." alex said. each tank was packed with a survival kit for 5 people with food for 7 days. both tanks had one plus alex had his own stash of food. "wheres jack and mexico?" mike ask. "they went to grab some more water." raji said. jack and jose (AKA mexico) had escaped in the second tank. the 5 survivors had abondoned one tank after they stripped it of any parts that they could use. raji had been building a radio signal booster. he was very close to getting it just right. with a good signal they could reach another base and get rescued. if they had a charged sat phone it would be no problem getting out of the desert but, the charger was lost in the scramble to stay alive. "yo mexico hurry with that water man my weinie is roasting!" alex yelled over the hill. mexico came running over the hill with a sack of filled water bottles. "weinie roast for breakfast then?" he ask. "hey fuck you im trying to make a good breakfast man." alex said. "need some tampax?" jack said as he droped a heavy bag of water filled bottles. raji laughed and alex threw a burnt weiner at him. "come on guys we're trying to get out of here." mike said. "and here we are chucking weiners at each other." "whoa whoa whoa i got something!" raji yelled. the group huddled around the speaker. a strage signal sound was coming in. "is it american?" mexico ask. "fuck no." raji said. "fuck our lives." alex said and went back to making breakfast. "but i did pick up a signal and i got map of where we are." raji said. "if we go 7 miles north theres a town and they have a phone or, at least thats what the ad said." raji said. "we should go now in case those robot alien mother fuckers are looking for us." jack said. the group agreed and packed up the small camp and headed for the town.

it was around noon and the president sat in a control room in the pentagon. he was surveying the damage of the base attack. something didnt seem right. it was too massive of a crater to have been a normal missle. a comet or small astroid would have left a much bigger crater. on top of that a tank had been discovered a few miles away that had been stripped down of most of the electronics. a phone rang beside him and snapped him out of his thoughts. "why the hell are we gatting phone calls people?" president jackson ask as he picked up the phone. "whoa whoa put this on loud speaker!" the president yelled at the nearest person. the phone was switched to loud speaker and the sound of combat echoed in the room. "soldier who are you?" jackson ask. " im mike cobain and im a survivor of the iraq base attack that happened 3 nights ago!" mike yelled at the phone. "holy hell trace this phone call somebody!" the president yelled. "where are you mike do you know?" a bullet just missed mikes head. "fuck no i could be in east bumble fuck for all i know!" mike yelled back. "but i need air support fast!" "sir i got the location and im dispatching air support now." a person said. "we got air support coming hold on." the president said. "easy for you fucking ass to say!" mike yelled and he shot a few more rounds at the alien. alex fired a grenade at the head. it exploded and the robot screamed in rage. "hell yeah you blided his ass!" mexico yelled. "woooooooo we got raptors coming!" jack yelled. two f-22 raptors flew over and droped a bomb on the alien. "my fucking god what is that quimby?" the president ask as an image of the attacker was recived. "i have no god damn clue." quincy said lost for words. the raptors made a second pass and this time the robot didnt get back up. "one more pass mr president to make sure his ass if dead." mike said through the phone. the measage was relayed and the raptors made one final pass and this time the robot was split in half. black hawks flew over and opened fire on the two halves until they no loger moved. "i want those men relived of duty in iraq and shiped strait here along with whatever the hell that thing is do you understand me whitewater." president jackson said. " yes sir." whitewater said and walked off to give the order.


	2. autobots, decepticons, and the cube

ok so that first chapter pretty much just fucked off a little. the weiner part was originally not going to be there but, i was actually burning my mini hot dogs so it just ended up there. i didnt mention im not pre-writing this at all. im coming up with this just as i go along. i do better when i do it this way. that really random paragraph from the first chapter was setting this chapter up. im bringing in a few big ass alien robots. i made them up so they will develop as the story gets going well. my prime is a total bad ass (not the one in this chapter) and i really couldnt help but bring back a few of the villans from the trilogy. the names of my other autobots are lame. ill just go ahead and start now.

president jackson sat looking over the footage of the attack. he couldn't see how aliens could exist andthis was the first interaction with them. then he began to think. many presidents before him there had been a scandal where audio of conversations had been lost. the tapes where found and the cia listened to them and then locked them away. could those tapes have been about the aliens? he didnt know but he was for sure going to find out. before he could get up whitewater walked in. "sir there is someone you need to meet." he said. " tell them to fuck off." jackson said. "he knows about the aliens sir and, he has had direct contact with one before." whitewater said. the president had been won over by he had been in contact with them. jackson rose and followed the secratary of defence to a helicopter. without question he got in and began to think.

"man why the fuck did you bring us to this hell hole man id rather be getting shot at by a big ass alien." alex said wile he waited for the president.a helicopter flew over head and landed. president jackson was off quickly wile the other passengers lagged. as mike reached out to shake the presidents hand the helicopter was incinerated. the giant alien from the base attack had found them. "WHOA! FUCK!" alex yelled. "inside inside!" raji yelled and bolted for the entry to the prison. everyone followed in step. the robot fired at the base not caring if it hit anything. "didnt we kill that thing!" president jackson ask. "no man the one that attacked the base was different." alex ansered back. "but we should get to the wepon room with jack and mexico." the made there way along a series of halls and finally got to jack and mexico."what the fuck is that!" mexico ask. "we're under attack by aliens." jackson said. "well mr. president its probably a good idea to tell you why we brought you and these men all the way out here." a man said. "who the hell are you?" mike ask sounding pissed. "forgive me im sam miller and this prison isnt only home to one prisoner but to one of those aliens as well." miller said. "follow me and i will take you to both of them." everyone looked a little confused but followed anyway. they found themselves running because the alien was moving in faster than expected. theystopped at a heavy steel door. miller swiped a key card and it opened. once inside evryones jaw hit the floor. "welcome president jackson." tony said wile he leaned and the thing everyone was staring at. "why in the hell do we have one of these robots in here?" the president ask still in shock. the bot leaned over close to the group. "i am vella prime and i mean you no harm." it said "i came to earth to prevent any of my evil counterparts from getting here but as you see i failed." "when president stamper locked me and him up he disposed of any evidence that vella here existed. only me and your secratary of defence knew about him." mike said. "my scanners indicate a decepticon is here." vella said wile he scanned his surroundings. "a decept-a-wha?" alex said feeling even more lost. "in other words you must let me out because he will not stop until he gets to me." vella said as a gun poped out of his arm. "well goddamn let the big mofo out." mexico said finnally getting over the shock. "aggreed if he can stop that thing then let him go." jack added. miller pressed a combo of buttons swiped his key card and the roof slowly opened. vella transformed into a ship type thing and flew out to face his foe.

katie had benn waiting for 2 days and still no press conference. she knew something big had to have gone down for the president to up and leave without a word to the public. she wandered about the halls of the white house until something stopped her. she heard someone say the president was under attack. she went around the ropes that marked the off limmits area and followed the voice. it lead her to a room she didnt know was there. she heard the president's voice. "we are under attack but ummmmmmm theres a big ass robot thats on our side that is fighting the one that is trying to kill us and ummmmm im lost and have no clue what the fuck is happening." he said. katie finished writeing and turned to leave but was grabbed from behind and a rag was placed over her face. she struggled only a little before blacking out.

"prime!" the giant bot yelled. "megatron?" vella ask as he steped out from behind a wall. "why did you become one of them?" "no one cares about a half prime but, optimus is full prime so he got everything wile i got the left overs the scraps but i deserve more than that!" megatron yelled and charged at vella. vella swatted him away with ease and fired a few shots at him. megatron hit the ground and fired back. vella again steped aside. megatron seeing he was no match for vella in his current state transformed and flew away. vella put his wepon away. "now we must wait for the other autobots to arrive and, if my scanners are correct they will be landing by nightfall." vella said wile gazing into the evening sky. the others came out from behind the rubble and joined him in gazing up at shining dots that grew larger every minet. by around eight the dots had made land fall. the national news was calling it 911 all over again. vella had since sent out a call to the autobots in hopes that his signal would reach them. soon a blue and red semi two sports cars and a small passenger jet had arrived. "welcome to planet earth" vella said in his deep tone. all of the bots suddenly began to transform. "man im not constipated anymore." alex said. soon 4 bots stood before them. "i am optimus prime leader of the autobots" the semi said. "when i left you were only just a new born and now you lead our race on" vella said bowing to optimus. "hey ummm optimus who is this old timer?" the jet ask. "forgive me, i am vella prime former leader of the autobots and veteran of the great war of cybertron." vella said. "bless my spark you are a prime" optimus said looking shocked. suddenly optimus looked down and a solem look crept over his robotic face. "i have failed our race, we are the only survivors left that we know of." optimus said shaking his head. vella looked around at the 4 bots and then to the sky. 7 new dots were there. "decepticons." vella said. "hey ummmm somebody better tell me what the fuck is going on here." president jackson said looking at the 5 bots above him. "megatron has come to your planet looking for a cube that holds endless power and we have followed in hopes that we can stop him." optimus said. "well you got some catching up to do." mexico said. "what kind of alloy is this in your plating?" raji ask as he examined optimus. optimus ignored him and started introducing his team. "this is jetfire my scouting expert,"he said pointing to the plane. "and this is rev my stealth attacker and, bumble bee, my second in command" he said pointing first at the dodge charger and then the camaro. "i have a place we can go and draw up plans to get rid of these decept-a-what ever the hell you call them things." the president said.

the base was in the middle of a desrt so it was insanely hot. president jackson had called for his best troops and a few other people to meet them at the empty base. it had taken 30 minets to get everyone used to the giant robots around them. finally they began to talk. "we dont know where this cube is or why they want it but they want it and they intend to kill anyone in there way." the president said looking out at the soldiers. "i know where the cube is." an old man said from the back of the room. former president stamper stood up and walked to the podium. "its in a remote part of cuba."he said as he got to the podium. "we made a deal with castro to keep it there as long as we could study it along with his scientist." "so your telling me your old ass has been keeping all this robot alien shit to yourself and havnt told anybody?" tony ask. "bingo you asshole" stamper said. "hold on so you could lead us to the cube before the decepticons can get the location?" vella ask looking hopeful. "get me a plane." stamper said. "i think i got that covered." jetfire said. "then its settled we will take a small team of troops and retrive the cube hide it some where and hope they dont find us." president jackson said. a small team of troops were gathered and they all boarded jetfire. bumble bee, rev, and optimus were able to just fit in jetfires cargo hold. vella could already fly so now he and jetfire took to the sky and headed to cuba.

jetfire and vella prime made record time in their flight. they now stood outside a large door. suddenly it opened. a small man greeted them. "welcome and make this quick." he said. vella had already begun. he touched the cube and suddenly it began to shrick until it was able to be carried by a human. "we must make haste, megatron is close." optimus said. "atlanta is the best bet here, its large and we could hide in the shadows around the place." jack said. "i agree my map shows theres plenty of places to hide from megatron and the other decepticons." raji added. "ok its settled lets move out." mike said and he along with the rest of the troops headed for jetfire. they quickly took off and before they were even 15 miles away their scanners picked up the decepticon signal. the battle was about to begin, and no one could prepare for what megatron had in store for them.

_ooooooooooo finnally done with it. it was harder to write with all that paced in there but yaaaaaaaaay. hey i think im going to have fun destroying my home city. got a plan for megatron to get the upper hand on the autobots for a wile until i bring in my "special" team of aoutobots. thats where the badass prime comes and my lame name autobots. peace cause im starting the big battle._


End file.
